Ghost stories
by HarryPotterHGfanfic
Summary: Nobody knows what happens after death, but for these kids, maybe the end is a new beginning. Ghost AU


**A.N-So I have tried this for a long time, but it's been hard to write. There may be long waits as I have a lot of exams soon. Okay lets get started; I love these kinds of stories and hope to see more of might be a little slash, I'm not sure yet. The layout may be weird as I have to figure this out. This is kind of morbid and a bit sad. Warnings put in at the beginning of the chapters **

**Summary: Nobody knows what's after death. But for these kids, ****this new life can be a new beginning. Ghost AU**

**(Story)**

**Warning-Character death**

_Prologue_

_It had been one throw. One throw to stop the perfect day. Loki and Thor always played games outside. Different games everyday, but catch was always the favorite. It was easy as both of them could play it easily. Loki is a lot smaller than Thor, couldn't catch as well as he did, so Thor tries to make it fair. But Loki wanted the challenge. He was tired of being told that he couldn't catch, couldn't throw. He could. He COULD. If he really tried. Father always told him to try harder and he would._

_Thor and Loki stood outside of their large country home, throwing the ball back and forth. They had ran outside when their parents started to argue. They always did. Their house was on a relatively quiet road with one or two spare houses down the road. Their father could buy out the whole street he was so rich. Well being mayor did help out quite a bit._

_Thor threw the ball at an easy height for Loki to catch. He made sure to spend time with his younger brother, more time than with his friends. Loki was always teased for being small and quiet while Thor was loud and large. Thor protected Loki at all costs tried to make him strong. Loki didn't have many friends, and though Thor tried to encourage him to try and be more social, Loki just couldn't get along with anyone. No one but Thor. _

_"Higher ,Thor!" Loki cried. "Throw it higher!" Thor threw it high. It flew over his head and landed in the middle of the streets, bouncing a little as it hit the uneven road. Thor went to collect it as he sometimes had to, but Loki was already there. He ran out and went to collect the ball for Thor. He could do it. He stood in the street and threw the ball high in the air to catch. He could catch it. He would._

_The silver car swang around the corner before either of the boys could react. It was a silver blur to man could not see the small boy. Loki didn't realize until too late. He turned and looked death right in the face. Thor screamed as the car zoomed down the street. No one saw the small child in the road. No one but Thor._

_The ball hit the ground just after the boys body hit the floor._

_It had been one throw._

**(Line break)**

_"We're losing her, sir"_

_"Come on, kid!"_

_"Re-start her heart!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

_Machines beeped all around her. Loud and continuous. Voices screamed and sobbed as pipes and needles were attached to her. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. She felt as though she was being crushed by a huge weight._

_"Stay still dear," someone whispered as her whole body spasmed in pain. Suddenly she was looking down at her own, pale and lifeless body. People moved rapidly around her, plugging her into machines, but the beeping was increasing. What was going on? How the hell did this happen? They tried to restart her heart; three times. The doctor stopped. He wiped his his sweaty brow on the back of his gloved hand and shook his head twice._

_"Time of death," He announced. No. NO. How did this even happen? She couldn't remember a thing. She didn't know how she got here. How she got on the operating table. She stared down at herself pleading to wake up. Maybe this was just a horrible dream, and she wake up in her room, with Alexei. Where was he? Where were her parents? "Natasha Romanoff. 9:15" One long beep echoed around the room. Nat couldn't breathe now. Well literally now because well she was..._

_Nat shook her head as she stared at her body. Her chest didn't move, her eyes had no light, she was...gone._

_The doctor pulled the sheet over her head. Some of the nurses tutted. Why? WHY? She didn't understand. What had gone so wrong? Nat couldn't stand it. She ran. Out of the room, out of the ward, out into the streets. She screamed at passers by, pleading with them. They couldn't see her. She was now well aware that she was only wearing a hospital gown and how heavy it was raining. She screamed and cried it in the street, but no one heard. Was this it? This was the after life? Sitting in the street, crying. She didn't even know how it happened. The last thing she remembered was being driven to her ballet show. After that? Nothing._

_People passed through her, carrying on her day as though nothing happened. How could something so big for her, not even make a dent in the outside world? She wondered through the streets until she reached a relatively quiet one. Her feet hurt, but how? She was... No she didn't want to say it. She kept trudging down the road. It had stopped raining now, and she was cold and scared. She couldn't remember anything. No body would help her. They couldn't see her. Nat saw a small boy standing in the road. He was staring down at something on the floor, his black hair falling over his face. He looked confused. He shouldn't be standing there! Why was he looking confused? It wasn't until Nat realized what he was looking down on; his own body._

**AN: pretty morbid right? Read, review, favorite. **


End file.
